


My Lover Is Strange

by queersepticeye



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Jack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Jack, Love, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, Stimming, autistic!Jack, feminine characters, feminine jack, feminine mark, genderqueer mark, he/him pronouns, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queersepticeye/pseuds/queersepticeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think I'm insane, they say my lover is strange.<br/>Jack has finally allowed himself to get on a plane to LA to see his boyfriend Mark. He's a little nervous about meeting Mark's friends for the first time and he doesn't want to come across as weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Think I'm Insane

Jack's POV:  
I packed the last of my things and triple checked that I had everything I needed to bring. Shorts, t shirts, toothbrush, camera, laptop, dresses for going out, sunglasses, stress ball, earphones, septic Sam plushie and a bunch of other random things that I wanted to bring. I am beyond nervous at this point about meeting Mark's friends and I haven't noticed that I'm picking at my nails again. A shot of pain goes through my body as blood pooled under my nail. Not again, I thought as I sucked on my thumb to get the small amount of blood out. I felt so restless, like I was a firework about to go off. I needed to run, run as fast as I can until I couldn't breathe anymore. I started running around my small bedroom and jumped up and down on the floor. I could feel all my Sam septiceye plushies secretly judging me and Papyrus wanting to join in. I giggled to myself as I jumped until I was exhausted. I checked that I had my ticket, passport and phone ready to go in my backpack before I turned off the lights and shut my eyes.  
I really didn't expect myself to sleep, at least not peacefully. My mind was racing with billions of thoughts; did I record enough videos for when I'm in LA?, what happens if Mark doesn't collect me from the airport, did I get the date right, what if I miss my plane?. Anxiety and racing words filled my brain so much that I was wide awake by the time my alarm went off. I dragged my sleepy ass out of bed and brushed my messy green hair. I texted Mark that I was heading to the airport and that I will see him soon.


	2. Will It Be Alright?

Mark's POV:  
I stepped out of the shower and ran my hands through my fluffy wet hair. I made sure that I brought an unscented deodorant, not because I don't want to smell like a summer meadow. I may have a penis but god dammit if I want to smell like fucking flowers I can! No, because I have been researching autism since Jack agreed to my pleas to visit me in LA. I want everything to be perfect for him, I want to make sure that nothing is too overwhelming for him when he gets here. I read online that autistic people can have difficulities with strong smells so I made sure I smell safe for him, netural, natural. I'm so excited for his visit and I want everything to be perfect. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I brushed my fingers through my hair to try and tame it at least. Giving up, I grabbed my jacket and headed to my car.  
He was sitting and waiting anxiously for me. He was wearing gray sweatpants and white T-shirt with black runners, and he looked so sweet staring at his phone. The airport was busy and I could see him slowly shrink into himself. I walked over to him and he bounced right out of his seat and started running over to me like we were in one of those cheesy romantic films. He jumped into my arms and held me tightly, he felt so warm and smelt like home to me. He was here, alive and holding me, he was real and not a blurry picture on a computer screen. He was real and he was right here with me. "Hello Jack." I whispered in his ear, my heart racing as I let him hug me for as long as he wanted, not that I minded. "Hey Mark." he giggled and let go of me. He was smiling so much and his cheeks were bright red. He looked so beautiful, I couldn't stand to take my eyes off him. I grabbed his hand and put his backpack on. "Do you want to get coffee first?" I asked as his suitcase wheeled against the clean white floor. "Yeah, only if you want to." I smiled at him warmly as I held his soft hand in mine.


	3. How Your Hands Felt In My Hair

Jack's POV: 

The white cup felt hot in my hands and the black liquid swirled around the inside of it. The caffeine flew through my veins, waking me up slowly but surely after the uncomfortable nap I had on the plane. But I'm not complaining as the sunlight beamed through the double grazed windows we were currently sitting in front of. The warmth of the big ball of gas in the sky, that rarely ever goes to visit rainy, gloomy Ireland, felt great against my bare arms. I was reeling in it, the way the bright light made my eyes squint and blink more often than normally. The cafe wasn't too crowded or noisy which I greatly appreciated and Mark wasn't trying to fill in the silence with small talk. I enjoyed the quietness of the room and how my coffee wasn't too hot or too cold and everything just felt perfect in this moment. The world seemed a lot more bearable and I finally allowed myself to relax. I sipped my coffee and closed my eyes for a while, everything was just perfect. 

I opened my eyes a few moments later and I just admired Mark. He was just smiling at me and I reached over to feel his silky red hair. "I love that colour the best." I whispered as I drank the remaining coffee in my cup. "Thank you, it is the same colour as my love for you." He winked at me and I just laughed. "You're such a dork!" I slapped him lightly on the arm as he just giggled. "You played any good games recently, Jack?" I smirked at that question and shouted, "Undertale!!!" Mark rolled his beautiful brown eyes at me and just shook his head. "I mean other than Undertale, you Irish nerd!" 

"But Undertale. It's so good, Mark. You haven't even gotten to the good parts yet!" I just completely lost myself in my own mind as I started gushing about Undertale, going on and on about how the soundtrack was one of my favourite things about the game and just talked about random facts I knew about the game. "And I.... oh God, I'm sorry Mark. I... should shut up now... sorry. I'm probably annoying you right now." My cheeks burned red, usually I'm so in control about keeping my obsessions at bay. I've read so much on the topic of conversation to prepare for this trip and I'm really trying to recognise social cues and how I should not take over a conversation and how sometimes people just don't want to hear about me going on and on about my interests and the room is starting to feel like a prison cell and everyone knows that I'm different, that I'm not like them and I'm really really trying. I sit on my hands to stop myself from flapping them and I tense my legs to stop them from bouncing up and down. I don't want to annoy Mark or embarrass him in front of people. Oh God I'm the worst person ever, the worst boyfriend ever. I can't even start a conversation or talk like a normal person. 

"Sean, Sean. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Don't panic, it's okay." He pulled his chair so he was sitting beside me. "Sean, what do you want me to do? What will make you feel better?"  
"I don't know. I don't know. I'm sorry." I don't know why I'm acting like this just because I'm just too stupid to realise that I'm so annoying. But my breathing was short and shallow, coming out in pants that made my chest tight. "Is it okay if I hug you?" Mark asked and I nodded, maybe that will help. He held me close with his arms wrapped around my shoulders, I listened to his breathing and tried to match it. I closed my eyes and let myself go limp in his arms. "Thank you."


	4. How You Laughed When You Said My Name

Mark's POV:  
I was worried about him. Of course I was. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I held him close to me for as long as he wanted. I brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. I smiled at his pretty face and his eyes were staring at my chest. I wasn't going to force him to look at me in the eyes, I didn't need to. I know he's listening to me. We stayed there for a little while, just holding each other close, until we decided it was time to do something else. Jack's legs started bouncing and he couldn't sit still. He was just beaming with unlimited energy. It was a bit cold outside, but Jack was acting like we were in a desert. He was just soaking up the sunshine as we walked down the street. He was practically dragging me along with him as he glanced at the shop windows. His eyes glowed as we passed a toy store and... maybe I wanted to have a look as well... but don't tell Jack that! I'm always going to be a kid at heart. Jack raced through the doors and his excitement started to be contagious as I nearly lost my breath in a fit of childish giggles. "Wow, this is so much bigger than Smythes in Ireland!" 

"HOLY SHIT MARK!!" He ran over to the LEGO section and picked up a Spiderman themed set. I rolled my eyes jokingly when I saw his smiling face. "Jack, you're 26 years old!" He stuck out his tongue and replied, "Physically, mentally I'm three years old." I took the box off him and put it back on the shelf. "Ah but this is for ages 6 and plus. And you're only three!" I ruffed his green hair as he huffed at me. "Shut up Daddyplier!" He punched my arm playfully before heading to another section. He was literally like a kid in a candy shop, the happiness and carelessness lit his face up like a firework and I swear I think I'm in love with him. Love, I think I love him. Wow. I stare at him as he playfully picks up a plastic tiara and places it on his head. It's pink like the shade of his cheeks and his blue eyes are looking down on the auburn floor. I walked up to him and put a purple tiara on my head. He laughed as I pulled out my phone to take a picture with him. I want to capture every moment with him, I want to make sure I have moments to look back on when he's gone, when he leaves. I try not to think about how many days we have together and how much it's going to kill me when he goes home but I do. I do and it's depressing as hell. But I smile for the picture and he looks amazing in it. 

I shut the door behind us and place Jack's suitcase on the ground. I switch on the lights and let him take in his surroundings. I kiss his cheeks and wrap my arms around his waist. We're alone here and it feels amazing. My lips move down to his neck, the skin white and soft underneath me. I sucked on the base of his neck and held him closer to me. He was melting in my arms so we moved over to the sofa in the living room. "Mark..." Jack whispered as I placed him down. "Kiss me...Mark...please. Oh god I've missed you so much." His breath was short and his blue eyes were glowing. I slowly leaned into him, savouring every single moment until our lips touched. It was just a slight touch and I pulled back a little bit. Something snapped within us and we crashed into each other, I was desperate, clinging to his arms, nails digging into his clothing, forcing him closer and closer, he was pulling my hair and he tasted so good. We were messy and sloppy, just yearning for physical touch. His lips are like heaven to me and his tongue is so warm, he's so soft and I can't think straight when I'm with him. I need to touch his skin, his bare skin. I need to feel him all over me. 

We break apart and I gasped for air, his lips started to kiss against my jawline and travelled down my neck. He placed kisses against my skin and I moaned. I felt him bite me gently and he started to suck. "Sean..." I love him, his mouth is hot against my skin and all I want to do is make love to him. My cock was hard in my jeans and I could feel his erection on my thigh. I moved my hand slowly down his chest, my fingertips getting lost in the sensation of the tiny hairs along his stomach. His cock was throbbing when I placed my hand inside his underwear. He was hard and leaking already. He bit down on my neck a little harder when I started to rub the tip. His hands gripped my t shirt as I cup my hand around his cock, I start off slow to tease him and he is melting in my arms. He is thrusting into my hand, silently begging me to go faster and I do. I run my hand up and down his cock quickly, he is blushing and has his head buried in my chest. I kiss the top of his head and use my other head to pull his underwear down a little bit. His ass is so pale and ripe, I squeeze one of his cheeks before moving to massage his balls. "Mark, I'm so close." He whispers and I can barely hear his moans. For a guy who makes a living out of being over the top and loud, he is very quiet when he's aroused. I hold him closer and squeeze his cock. He takes a sharp breath in and comes all over my hand. He looks at me and blushes, his red cheeks and green hair makes him look like a Christmas tree. I kiss his cheek and he pulls his trousers back up. I get up to go clean my hand and tell him to go upstairs and change into his pjs.


	5. The Beauty of a Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the MIA stuff, I'm just in the middle of couch surfing. But here's a chapter!

Jack's POV:  
I ran my fingers down my stomach as I stared at myself in the mirror. What was I so afraid of? It's not like this is my first time wearing it to sleep and it's not the first time I've ever worn something like this. I like the freedom of it and it is not my only option. I have two sets of pajamas, one is a normal pair with red checked bottoms and a white tee, and then there's the night dress that has been washed so many times that the writing "I Love You To The Moon & Back" has faded into broken letters. It is a nice shade of navy, not dark enough to be the same colour as a school uniform trousers and not light enough to be considered a pale blue. I don't get why I'm freaking out over this, I packed the pajamas I am most comfortable in. I didn't bring a pair that would rub against my skin and I like the soft material feels when I touch it. And it's not like Mark would freak out! I mean he wears his fair share of feminine clothing and even his friend Felix has wore a Yandere cosplay outfit, so it's not like I would be crushing anyone's gender roles by wearing a night dress. So why am I so nervous? Am I afraid that Mark really only dresses feminine sometimes as a joke? Am I afraid that he would laugh at me when I go downstairs? Or is it that the strict Catholic ideas of how I should be and feel are still so deeply ingrained in my skin that I am ashamed of showing any sort of gender queerness? Hell, it took me years to get it out of my head that being attracted to men was a bad thing. But that's changed and I've changed. So why do I still feel an uncomfortable twisting in my gut at the thought of wearing a fucking night dress? It is literally just a piece of clothing, it is not that scary. 

"Jack! I'm ordering pizza! What toppings do you want?" I flinched when I heard Mark's voice from downstairs. "P-pep... PEPPERONI!" The dress came down to my knees and swallowed my mid section. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure my hair looked okay and that I looked okay. I walked down the stairs with my hands wringing together and my face burning. My stomach is growling and I stand outside the kitchen. I took a deep breath and walked in, I was nervous about him seeing me like this. He spotted me hiding near the door frame and walked over to me. "There you are, my green bean." He picked me up and swung me around. I giggled, "Here I am, my...my... eh... red... red apple...fuck." Is there any cute nicknames for someone with red hair? When I finally got my bearings after being swung around like a little child, I noticed what Mark was wearing. His pink boxers were barely noticeable underneath a baggy black T-shirt with the Septic Eye logo on it. I couldn't help but blush as the fanboy inside of me was screaming about how MARKIPLIER WAS WEARING MY MERCH!!!! HOLY SHIT BALLS!!! But I stayed cool and calm, walking behind him into the sitting room so he couldn't see my red cheeks. He lay down on the sofa, just relaxing while I was nervous and anxious about how I looked to him. I sat on the ground below his feet, suddenly noticing how my skin is so pale compared to his, how my teeth are crooked and how I could never be as beautiful as he is. He could have anybody but he's here with me. "Come on smol bean, what do you want to play?" I shrugged, not ready to make the big decision that is what will we play until the early hours of the morning. "I don't know, Mario Kart so I can kick your butt Markimoo."


End file.
